Be careful what you wish for
by alchemistgrl09
Summary: Kagome made a horrible wish that changed her entire life. Follow her journey and what happened because of the wish. Note:some of the feeling, like the ones hoping for something good to happen. are really exaggerated. Except for in chapter 3.
1. The horrible life changing wish

To begin with this story, I guess you have to begin to weeks beofre the incident happened. Who am I? What importance does my story have? Everyting to me! My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I am here to tell you be careful what you wish for.

Be careful what you wish for. Those words had always sounded like something people made up to stop malicious thoughts. It's a true saying thoguh. You have to be careful what you wish for or it may come ture. My life was dramatically changed the day my wish came true. A day that I will always remember. The day that part of my heart was taken.

It was two weeks before Novermber 22, 2002. My father had been mad at me, and I was confined to my room. This was a hard time for a 12 year old sixth grader. My father shouldn't have been so harsh. I needn't be locked up in my room. If only he'd go aways. I wil always remember that wish with much regret.

November 22, 2002 started out as an nomral day would. My brither Souta had gotten into a big fight iwth my father on the way to school. Mom had already gone to work on that day. She went to work early so that she could pick us up after school. I walked ito my classroom. My teacher Mrs. Keade was sitting at her desk. She was patiently awaiting school to start. My friends Samgo and Ayami were sitting next to me. Inuyasha, Koga,and Miroku were sitting up a head of us. Inuyasha and me had been enemies since first grade.

School went on uneventfully until about 1:00 p.m. Mrs. Ayumi, the school secretary, walked into the room and said I would be leaving. No one would tell my why. My uncle came to pick Souta and me up from school. We immediatley started to bombard him with questions. He said he'd tell us in the car.

When we got into Uncle's care he told us that our dad had a heart attack, and was in the hospital. That's all he knew, so we ended up going to his house. Our cousins were too young to be in school, so we played with them. It was almost 3 before it was time for us to go home.

Uncle took us home. He was talking to one of his friends. We were too anxious to get home, and learn what had happened to even listen to their conversaton. The man looked us, a sad look on his face. I didn't get what it meant until I got home.

Uncle began to walk with us into the house, but our other uncle had stopped him. Our mother was in the living room. Her eyes were red and swollen. Tears were pouring from her eyes. She hugged us and whispered the horrible. life changing words that I will never forget,"Kids, you're father is dead.

* * *

This is a true story. In fact I have based the character Kagome on myself. If this makes you not want to read it I am sorry. Please tell me waht you thought of my story. 

ttyl,

Dani


	2. More bad news

It took me five minutes for the information to sink. I couldn't believe that anything like this could ever happen to me. The doctors ahd told dad there was nothing wrong with him. If that was true, tehn how could he be dead? MY eyes filled with tears as I gave into the black void that took a huge part of my life with it. My fatehr was dead and there was nothing I could do about it.

One of my other uncles, my father's brother, had been diagnosed with hereditary heart disease. They gave him si months to live at the time, but he is still alive today. They told my dad he's have the res tof his natural life, and now he is dead. I thought it was terribly unfair to have to face such a difficult thing in my young life.

At the funeral I was too upset to even cry. I knew I would never been whole again. He had too much of an impact on my life, and there was no way that the hole in heart would ever heal. When we burreid him at the cemetery, we were supposed to release balloons into the air. My cousing Sylvia was there, she was only about 4 at the time, and she wouldn't release the balloon. Our Aunt was furious, but it was what we needed to breaak the tention, and everyone started to laugh.

The next week I had returned to school. I had to talk to the school councelor before they would permitt me back into class. He asked me if it was alright for people to talk about my dad or ask any questions. I told him that it was fine, but it was hard to talk about him.

Everyone had been so kind to my family during this time. I walked inot the classroom, and everyone fell silent. I felt their eyes on me as I walked to my spot. I could tell they were pittying me. That thought alone made me wanna sream. Why should I be the center of attention because of this.

A month had passed. I had gone back to my normal life as best as I could. My heart was still sore. I was also very emotional. It pained me to learn that my friend Molly had just lost her father as well. She was older, so I didn't really call her, and talk. I probably should've thought.

Right before Christmas Break I fell into a deep depression. THey would be no father to pester to get up this Christmas. No more playful teasing, or being together. We were in gym class. As usual Inuyasha and I were fighting. I don't even remember what the stupid fight was about, but I will never forget the horrible words tthat came from his mouth at the end of the fight. I had made a witty remark, and he was stumped. I could see it in his eyes. He couldn't come up with anything else to say. Suddenly I saw an evil look accross his face. He turned to me and mutterred,"At least I get to spend Christmas with my dad."

Finally I broke down in the middle of gym class. He had freed the tears I refused to shed in school. I had made up my mind to be strong, but there was only so much I could handle. I jsut stood there. Some of my friends had heard the horrible thing he said, and came to my aid. My gym teacher kept trying to get me to talk, but I couldn't. I was too upset.

Shelbey and Cassie escorted me to the bathroom. It took me five more minutes to get under controll. My eyes and face were swollen from the crying. I walked back into the gym, and was sent to the councelor. Mr. Micheal was appalled at what he had heard, but there was no proof that I was just making the whole thing up. The only witnesses were my firends, and they were sure to be on my side. Instead my Grandma came to get me. Mr. M. suggested that she take me shopping. This may have been the last time I ever visited his office, but I would never forget his kindness.

Christmas Break had been over for two weeks now. It had been a sad Christmas for us all. I was getting ready for school, and realized I couldn't find my dog. Spanky, we didn't name him, was my apricot teacup poodle. He was my best friend. We searched for him all over the house. My mom came down the stairs, and told me that Spanky had died.

Spanky slept at the foot of my bed. In the night he had a seizure. Usually I woke up when he had an atack, but I had slept throught the whole thing. The sudden realization that I had spent teh night with a dead dog at teh foot of my bed filled me with horror. We didn't go to school that day. We went to pick out the tombstone for dad's grave. It ended up being a slanting gray slab with a fish on it. Dad had loved fishing. It seemed fit to be put on his tombstone.

Two months later I had finally thought my bad luck was over. Nothing bad had happened recently, and things were finally starting to look up. Then we got news that my Aunt Rhonda had died. This was a bad time for me. I couldn't believe that I had so much bad luck.

The months passed and soon it was summer. My mom and me fought constanly. Mom said we couldn't keep the farm anymore. It was too much for her to keep up with by herself. We said that we were helping her out, but she said we had to move. We put our house up for sale. I hated to see that sign up. We would have to leave the house I grew up in. The house my dad died in.


	3. The move

October 31, 2003 was my last day at my school. The last time I would wait anxiously for the bell to ring signaling our deoarture. I only hoped this day would never end. THe ending came soon enough. I was upset, but looking forward to the night where I could go trick or treating.

We pulled up into the driveway of our new house. My friends Michelle and Shelbey were with me. Michelle was dressed up as an angel. Shelbey was a 50's girl, but I was totally the most unique of all. I was a pop star. I had on black jeans that fit me very nicely. I had on a purplish-pink shirt. My hair was spray painted my favorite color, blue duh, I had a fake headset, and we went to get some candy. We really raked. Then we went back to our house in the country.

I lay on my bed and thought. This was the last time I would ever get to sleep in this room. It was heartbreaking. Seriously nothing else could go wrong with my life. I mean I had to keep up hope that something good would come.

My mom and me had been fighting. I wasn't proud to say that we were, but never-the-less we weren't getting along. It was hard on the whole family to leave this house and pack up for the city. It was the only home that I had really grown to love.

Once again living in the city I lived in as a Youth I realized that I was not a city chick. Our family made too much noise, our dog was rambunctious, and there were limitations to what we could fo.

The first night there I had a dream. A ghostlike man in black was telling me to go back. I didn't belong here. My mind was searching for some lame excuse to go home. Only home wasn't home anymore. This was to be my home. That's all I jad to look forward too.

That Monday I began school. I went from being in a class of 19 to being in a class of 124. It was a huge transition and it scared me at first. I only knew two people at the school , and neither of them made things easy on me. One of them was my cousin Ryan. He pretended he didn't even know me and acted as if I was a complete idiot. The only other person I knew was Kikyou.

Kikyou's mom was dating my dad's best friend Paul. That's how we met three years ago. Apparently she had been telling some people how nice I was, while other times she was complaining about what a cry baby bitch I am. It hurt to know that someone I thought I could trust would betray me so.

Kikyou caused a ton of trouble for me during this first week. I copied her twice and at lunch, so she went and told the councelor. The third night she called me and said I should go back to where I came from because everyone hated me and nobody wanted to be my friend.That really pissed me off, but that was not the only ting she did. Oh no, that was not even close to the worst.

Kikyou called me up and asked if I really wanted to kill myself, and I said no totally meaning it. She said that she had heard someone from my old school, who shall remain nameless. I mean I did say it once, but I wasn't really gonna go through with it. I told her taht and she was surprised. Then she told me she had told my teaher Mr. Soup that I had wanted to kill myself. The next day she told him I only did it for attention. I had a talk wiht him and told him the truth. It was far better than him thinking that I was a suicidal girl who strived to be the center of attention. I finally thought we had gotten past the whole thing when I was called down to the councelor office one day during reading.

I swear the councelor gets bored. She gave me a flyer for a group that was made up of children who have lost a parent. Like hell I wanted to go to that and listen to all those stories and then hv epity time. I really hate physchiatrists. They are my second biggest pet pieve. So you cna only guess how thrilled I was to be called down to the office. Kiykou was sitting there and the councelor said we needed to talk.

So we had to sit there and disgus our emotions for the next half an hour. It was amazing to hear all the bullshit that Kikyou had made up and then hear her deny all teh bad things she had done to me. I don't think so. She was just jealous I was making friedns so quickly, and a lot of people liked me better than her. I'm totally not sorry that I took the limelight away from her for a second. I was mad when we left. i wouldn't even speak to Kikyou. Finally she'd gotten off my case. Surely something good would happen tome now, rihgt? There had to be a good outcome.


	4. The ending

Hey thanks to everyone who has read this fic. I'm sorry to say that this will be the last chapter. I' kinda fond of this story even if it's not that good.

* * *

Halloween was my last day st school. My friends and teachers all said goodbye to me. I didn't want this day to end and yet I did! I so badly wanted to get away from Naraku(im gonna change Inuaysha's character to Naraku). It was the only thing that I looked forward too in leaving. Shelbey and Michelle went trick-or-treating with me around my neighbor hood. We stopped at the new house and walked inside. It looked empty and desperate to be filled. I fully wished that my family wouldn't be moving into this dreaful old thing.

The next day the movers came. It took a long time to get everything over to the house. I was sad that this would be the last time I would be staying in this house. I regretfully tuged into the new house. Our new dog, Rascal, was at my heels. We walked up the steps and saw a person walking their dogs. Of course the dogs didn't have leashes so they attacked Rascal. I was beginning to like this house even less. Rascal was fine though and wasn't hurt at all. Thankfully!

That night I lay down on my bed in my new room. I had a dream that a black sahdow in the shape of a man told me in a burly voice that I didnt belong here and that I should go back from whence I'd came. It was a pathetic excuse I know, but I really didn't want to be here. I knew I was being wierd, but I didn't care. This just didn't feel right to me.

That Monday I started school. I only knew two people my cousin Ryan and my friend Kikyo. Ok, so maybe Kikyo wasn't really my clos friend but most of the time we got along. She helped me around the new school and seemed to be perfectly nice to me. Then I found out teh truth Kikyo had been telling everyone what a bitch I was. She told my math teacher I was suicidal, and told the counselor that I copied her for two days at lunch. Excuse me for being shy! But the thing that pissed me off most was that she called me and told me I had no friends and that I should go back to my old school.That was the final straw. I snapped. I became hostile and angry around everone except Inuyasha.

I met Inuaysha on my first day of school. He was a total jerk and somewhat of a perv. His friend Miroku was a total perv! I couldn't help but be intrigued. I mean he was handsome and could be sweet when it was just the two of you. I felt a lot for this boy, but never told him how I felt. I'm glad i didn't know because I have moved on.

I got through the rest of the year without incident. Ok, so maybe without many big incidents! Then summer came and my cousin was diagnosed with cancer. her case was terminal and death was eminent. It was so sad She was too be married and talk of nothing but it until she died. She died the day before I went to camp. My mom made me go, but I didn't get to go to her funeral. I was distraught. I mean she was the sweetest person I had ever known. I felt horrible about not being able to say goodbye.

Since then things have been looking up. my other cousin got married and just had a baby. My second year at the school turned out way better thatn the firts, and I mad plenty of new friends. I no longer am in love with Inuyasha, but we are still friends. I'm glad things have finally worked themselves out. We are moving into a bigger and better house. I can't wait to see what life will deal for me next.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story. R&R 

ttyl,

Dani


End file.
